


Bratty Jaskier 3

by EllaAniMine



Series: Jaskier At Kaer Morhen [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, But Jaskier can see whoever he wants, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Geralt and Jaskier are in an established realtionship, Jaskier chooses Lambert, Jaskier/Any Witcher Going, Lambert has a foul mouth, M/M, Mention:Blowjobs, Oral, and an even fouler personality, bratty Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaAniMine/pseuds/EllaAniMine
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Any Witcher Going, Lambert/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier At Kaer Morhen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768381
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	Bratty Jaskier 3

Jaskier had every intention of making good on his promise. And at the end of the day, it truly was an altruistic thing to do, to offer his services in the name of research and study. Far be it from Jaskier to limit the pursuit of knowledge over something as minor as a teensy weensy little attempted insult.

  
Why, some of the finest and most expert talents Jaskier had ever had the pleasure of bedding were those whose profession it was to bring pleasure. If Jaskier was going to be compared to them, well it was only right to demonstrate his skill so that an ACCURATE comparison could be made.

  
And Jaskier had always been particularly fond of studying in the warm light of the afternoon. Standing smack dab in the middle of the door frame, he tried to convince Lambert as much.

  
“I don’t need whatever you’re selling.” Lambert made a valiant effort to push past, but Jaskier was not to be out done.

  
“Oh no no no! I offer my services free of charge.” Jaskier beamed. He took one of Lambert’s hands in his own and began to play with the fingers, thinking of all the ways they might be made useful in the coming study. “All in the name of research. To quell your musings about the similarities between bards and…” Jaskier drew the fingers dangerously close to his lips, looking up at Lambert from beneath his lashes. He breathed against the pads of those fingers, “whores…”

  
“I’m supposed to be lured in by that horse-shit?” Lambert scoffed. “That might work on pretty-boy Geralt, the eyes. And I know you lured Eskel into your ‘studies,’ but I won’t be swayed.”

  
“Oh won’t you?” Jaskier grinned and bit at his lip, pressing a little kiss to the fingers still in his grasp. “You haven’t pulled away yet. And I really am pretty good.” His quick little tongue peeked out and gave Lambert’s fingers a few kitten licks.

  
“Fuck,” Lambert said it under his breath. “I’ve never been much motivated by studies.”

  
“I won’t tell if you don’t.” Jaskier fixed those baby blues on him fully as he drew Lambert’s index finger past his bitten lips and worked his tongue on it just a bit. Jaskier watched as Lambert fell just a little deeper, restraint crumbling. Jaskier thought of how heady and sinful he had to smell to the Witcher. Nevermind how he must look sucking on his finger and wishing it was something else. With a wanton little puff, Jaskier released Lambert, but left his mouth just slightly open as if in an invitation.

  
“Well shit…” Lambert drawled. “You use that hot little mouth on my brothers?”

  
“Only if they beg for it.” Jaskier licked his lips, slowly. “But for you… it would be my pleasure.”

  
“The armory isn’t exactly a secluded place, little bird.” Lambert worked his other hand to Jaskier’s flank, gripping at his waist and hips, fingers flexing with anticipation. “Anyone could see you down on your knees for me.”

  
“Do you have a problem with that?” Jaskier asked, biting his lip once again as he boldly drew his eyes down Lambert’s body searching for his prize. “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

  
“Hell no, I don’t have a problem with that.” Lambert replied, voice growing more tense the longer he had to wait. “God, you look so fucking hot, just looking at me like that. Even better than a whore, because I didn’t have to pay you.”

  
“Your voice and pleasure will be payment enough.” Jaskier let his hands stroke down and back up Lambert’s body before bending at the knees. From below, he looked up at Lambert, reverent and taking in every last detail. He watched Lambert swallow and tremble even more in anticipation, obediently placing his wandering hand into the locks on Jaskier’s head rather than start to reach for his own breeches. And wasn’t that just a sweet and delicious thought? He waited, excited as he was, for Jaskier to set the pace and unlace him. Jaskier closed his eyes and leaned forward just a bit, close enough to tease but not to touch.

  
“Lambert, I need you to do something for me…” Jaskier mumbled, devastating eyes coming to look up at Lambert once again. This had a profound effect on the Witcher who unconsciously pitched his hips forward.

  
“Spit it out.” The viscous words were weakened by the tone of Lambert’s voice, strung out and beginning to wobble. Jaskier smiled indulgently.

  
“Need you to use your words,” Jaskier drawled, holding eye contact as his clever tongue darted out to wet his plush lips again. “I need you to tell me how good it feels, to tell me what feels good, to make sure I do a good job.” Jaskier pursed his lips, a ghost of a kiss. “Can you do that for me?”

  
“Ffuuuuuuuuckk,” Lambert drawled out messily, failing to hide how much Jaskier’s little song and dance was affecting him. “Yes. Fuck yes. Just do it!”

  
Jaskier let his eyes flutter as he looked away from Lambert and got to work. He couldn’t stop the little self-satisfied smirk as he worked on pulling apart the laces. 

  
He had the prickly wolf Lambert wound tightly around his little finger. And he wouldn’t dream of having it any other way.


End file.
